Ben 10 meets The Three Stooges
by Piece Bot
Summary: Ben 10 and the three stooges meet up! Could be interesting:j


**Title: Ben 10 meets The Three Stooges**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ben 10 or The Three Stooges. The Three Stooges belong to Columbia Pictures and Ben 10 belongs to Man of Action.**

**A/N: I originally put this up on the 21st of September, 2012 but I thought that this story would get an anniversary chapter a couple of months early. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(Quick info: Paradox jinxed the contest judges to let the Stooges win to go to Bellwood)<p>

**Scene 1**

(The Stooges have won an idiot contest for a trip to go to Bellwood)

Moe: Hey fellas, I think we're here

Larry: Where? We're in the middle of nowhere

(Moe whacks Larry on the head, which hits Curly, whose sitting behind him)

Moe: You lamebrain! It's right in front of ya!

Curly: Hey! I relent that!

Moe: You relent what?

(Moe raises his hands threateningly)

Curly: Nya-a-a-a-a-aa!

(Ducks down behind Larry, which causes Moe to hit Larry instead)

Larry: What did you do that for?

Moe: My mistake

**Meanwhile …**

(Ben and the gang have been fighting monsters while The Stooges where fighting amongst themselves in the car)

Ben (as Waybig): Take that and that and that!

Gwen: Can you stop taunting him and get on with it?

Kevin: Yeah man. If we don't clean this up soon we won't be in time for dinner!

Ben: yeah, yeah, fine. Whatever!

(He ended it with one giant smash down)

**Back in the Three Stooges car …**

Curly: Hey fellas! HEY FELLAS!

Moe and Larry and the same time: What?

Curly: I think I just saw an explosion over there

(Curly points to where he saw it)

Moe (who was driving at the time): Well let's go over and have a look

(The Stooges went over to where Curly saw the explosion and nearly drove into a giant white tree AND IT WAS MOVING!)

Curly and Larry: Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what's that?

Gwen: Hey Kev

(Gwen points to where The Stooges where)

Kevin: Who are they?

**Scene 2**

(The Three Stooges where still staring at the moving white tree)

(Kevin ran up to them)

Kevin: Who are you?

Stooges: Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what's that?

Kevin: Ah, that's just Ben.

Curly: What is he?

Kevin: He's an alien

Curly: An alien! Nya-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!

(Curly ran off into the desert leaving Moe and Larry to deal with Kevin)

(Gwen and Ben (who transformed back while they were talking) walks up to the trio)

Ben: Hey, where did your friend go?

Moe: Hey, where did that white tree go?

Ben: What white tree?

(Kevin's trying not to laugh)

Kevin: Moe means Wa-

Gwen: Kevin be quiet!

Kevin: Why should I?

Ben: You'll betray my secret!

(While the gang were whispering in hushed voices Moe and Larry quietly went off and looked for Curly)

**Scene 3**

Larry: Where did that knucklehead get to now?

Moe: Isn't that him over there?

(Meanwhile, Curly ran into a cactus and he somehow managed to get himself caught inside it)

Curly: Hey fellas! I'm surrounded and it hurts!

Moe: Yep that's him alright.

Larry: You know we've been looking for you for about *checks watch* only ten minutes!?

Curly: Forget about how long you took to find me. Try to get me out of this thing!

(The cactus began to shake and as it did, it hoisted up its roots and began to run across the desert. Meanwhile, Ben and Co. were trying to figure out where the Stooges went.)

Ben: Where do you think they went?

Gwen: Probably to look for their friend that _Kevin_ scared off.

Kevin: Not my fault.

Gwen: Of course it's never your fault *throws hands up dramatically*

Ben: May I intervene?

Kevin and Gwen: NO!

**Scene 4**

Moe: Chase that runaway cactus!

Larry: That thing's a cactus?

Curly: Who cares what it is! Just get me out of this thing!

(Moe and Larry chased it all the way to Bellwood. Meanwhile, Gwen and Kevin were still arguing.)

Paradox: If I may intervene children?

Ben, Gwen and Kevin: Professor Paradox!

Ben: What are you doing here?

Paradox: I'm here to tell you that the Stooges have managed to find themselves in Bellwood.

(Ben, Gwen and Kevin gave each other worried looks and sprinted to Bellwood.)

Moe: Look at that thing run!

Larry: It's heading into that hardware store!

Curly: Are you guys helping or running a marathon!?

(By this time, the Cactus had ended up in the hardware and wreaking havoc.)

Ben: I don't see them anywhere.

Gwen: *pointing* Look over there.

Ben: Isn't that Max's hardware store?

Ben and Gwen: Oh no.

Kevin: LEROOOOY JEEENKINSSSSS! *runs into the hardware store screaming maniacally*

Ben: Oh my god, he just ran in …

Gwen: Damn you Kevin …

**Scene 5**

Max: What is happening around here?

Curly: Will somebody help me or not!?

Max: Not the Cacti again.

(Moe bumps into Max and promptly knocks him over)

Moe: Sorry bub. I didn't see you there.

Larry: What is this place?  
>Max: This is a hardware store.<p>

Ben: Grandpa Max *pants heavily* seen Kevin anywhere?

Max: Not recently. Why?

Gwen: He came in here shouting LEROOOOY JEEENKINSSSSS! Again.

Max: Please … not that World of Warcraft thing again. *facepalms himself*

Curly: Hello! Still trapped in this Cactus thing!

**Scene 6**

(The cactus has managed to run into the secret plumber's base under Bellwood)

Larry: Not again.

Moe: You know, I just realised something. We come from a less-technological advanced time than this, so, why is there level 7 alien tech here?

Larry: What are you talking about? You're spouting rubbish.

(Curly is screaming his head off about something. Probably saying that Moe is right)

(Back on top of the base)

Ben: Quick! To the secret lab!

(Gwen and Max followed him to two sets of levers)

Ben: Pull the lever Gwen *raises finger in an over-dramatic fashion*

Gwen: Not this again.

(She pulls the lever on the right and Ben promptly fell through a conveniently placed trapdoor. Ben walks out of a hole in the wall)

Ben: Why do we even have that lever? Pull the other one.

(Gwen pulls it and all three land in a roller-coaster car.)

Voice: Please keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times.

(They go down a spirally track and end up coming out, wearing over-the-top lab coats)

Gwen: Stop with the cos-playing!

Max: Why are we here again?

Ben: Look around. We're at the plumber base.

Gwen and Max: How?

Ben: Not telling.

**Scene 7**

Curly: HELP! SOME NUMBSKULL'S TRYING TO CLOBBER ME TO DEATH!

Kevin: Get back here you cactus!

Moe and Larry: Hey! Don't clobber him! That's our job!

(The other Plumbers in the base just stand around and laugh)

Curly: Hello!? Still trapped!

Ben: Oh right.

(Ben proceeds to turn into something that has an immunity to sharp things when Gwen simply snaps her fingers and Curly pops out of the Cactus)

Curly: Why didn't you do that before?

(The Cactus keeps on running and eventually runs headlong into the side of the roller-coaster, causing it to fall over and break into a million tiny little pieces)

Moe, Larry and Curly: Thank you kindly *they bow and promptly knock heads together*

Moe: You lamebrain! *Makes Larry hit his bunched up fist, causing it to swing around, and then hit Curly on the head*

Curly: What's the matter with you Moe? I was stuck in that stupid Cactus while you and Larry were running a marathon!

Moe: My mistake. *Hits Larry on the head*

Larry: What was that for!?

Ben: Hold it right there!

(Ben puts out both of his hands and stops Moe from hitting Larry)

Ben: Why are you even here in the first place?

Paradox: I have something to do with that.

Stooges: Gah! You weren't here a few seconds ago!

Curly: Wub-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b!

(Curly runs around sounding like a chicken with its head cut off)

**Scene 8**

Moe: Stop it!

Paradox: That's because I'm a time traveller but, to answer Ben's question, I rigged the idiot contest, which had coming to Bellwood as first prize.

Gwen: Why did you do it?

Kevin: LEROOOOY – Oh it's stopped.

Paradox: *ignores Kevin* I did it because I thought it would be amusing.

Stooges: Amusing!?

Moe: You rigged that idiot contest so that we could come here?

Paradox: You would have come second anyway. Second prize was going to London but I thought that here was better.

Larry: If we would have com second, then who would have come first?

Paradox: Laurel and Hardy.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 3 onwards is the result of staying up too late and having too many Mother drinks.<strong>


End file.
